A New Year
by Gleek5227
Summary: After the final battle, many students decided to return to Hogwarts and completely school. Only some got more than just learning. Harry/Draco with a Dromione friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Don't own Harry Potter or any characters in it. Blah Blah Blah. Also, first chapter it a bit suckish, but here's to hoping it gets better. :)**

Every year, a week before term starts back, each student is sent an owl with there school supplies and, possibly, a badge and letter saying they had been made prefect. With these owls also come two special ones giving the information of Headboy and girl. Only, things were slightly different this year.

As a result of the final battle, every student was to repeat the previous year due to how little and poor learning had been done the year before. Yes, this meant first years were doubled in size, but it seemed to be not many wold be returning after such a great loss from the battle. It also meant Headboy and girl choosing would be slightly different. The seventh year prefects would be given slight more responsibility while two from the new "eighth year" would be rewarded the title of Heads.

You may think this would cause problems, seeing as there were only fourteen rooms in each house, but the castle quickly adjusted to form two new rooms in each house. Seems that the castle really is alive.

With a new Headmaster, new students, a practically a new school, it seemed like nothing could go wrong.

* * *

It was eight o'clock on a Saturday morning when a small twiny owl sat perched on a window of the home of Hermione Granger, an up-coming eighth year student at Hogwarts. She came down the stairs, saw the owl, and smiled. Quickly, she untied the letter from the owls leg and gave it a bit of toast before it took off into the sky.

She watched it fly, until it was a black speck in the distance, and then turned back to her letter. She read over her school list carefully, smiling at the wavy curve of her new Headmaster writing, then noticed a lump still in the envelope.

Picking it up, she dumped the contents onto her kitchen counter and gave a gasp as a small black pin fell from the paper.

She looked at it carefully, turning into over in her hands like it could break at any moment. For awhile she just stood there, holding the pin in her hands, but finally she ran to her room, grinning wide, a wrote a long and wordy letter to her two best friends.

* * *

As Hermione wrote, a few hundred miles away from her sat a tall, blonde headed boy looking out his window. He seemed to be in a day dream, chin resting in his hand, eyes glazed over just slightly to where he hardly noticed the large black owl until it was right in front of him.

He jumped and opened his window to allow the bird to enter his room. He untied the string around its leg and looked at the seal. His eyes widened as he stared at the black seal of the Hogwarts crest.

He stood silently and walked down the hall to his mother's room, knocking softly on the door. He heard his mother's faint voice telling him to come walked in and up to her desk, laying the unopened envelope on her desk.

She glanced at it then up at her son, her own eyes wider than usual. Slowly, she opened it and turned it over, shaking out its belongings.

As the black pin fell onto the desk she looked back into her sons eyes, her lips turned into an almost smile.

"I know you'd become Headboy, darling," she told him, eyes twinkling. " But you know you don't have to go back. Our name isn't as clear as I'd like it to be."

But he shook his head and told her, "I want to go. You know I do, mother. It's my duty to clear out name and I can't do that without a good job. I need to go."

His mother nodded, eyes twinkling with a secret. "It's up to you," she told him once more.

He nodded and took the pin and papers off the desk, going back to his own room to write to his oldest friend of the news, hardly containing his excitement.

* * *

The last week of summer past by quickly with shopping and final letters until it was the first of September.

Kings Cross station was busy as usual but Platform nine and three quarters seemed to be even more so.

Students scurried to be reunited with friends that hadn't seen and to give final goodbyes to loved ones right up to the sound of the first whistle. It was then the scurrying changed in a faster pace for everyone to board the train and find seats.

But one smart girl and boy were already on the train and waiting patiently for there friends to arrive.

Hermione smiled as Ron and Harry entered the compartment.

"Good summer?" she asked them both as the situated themselves onto seats.

"The same as always," Ron responded but smiled widely, clearly happy.

As was Harry, his eyes bright and cheerful. "One of the best. It feels amazing not to feel as if I'll die at any moment. I just hope this year can be normal."

"Normal? What's that again?" Ron joked, causing a laugh from the scar-headed boy.

Hermione just smiled at the two and spoke quickly of her summer, giving more detail on the event of receiving her Headgirl pin, still not quite believing it to be true.

The other two listened but rolled their eyes at each other, obviously knowing she would recieve the duty of Head. But it wasn't long that the brown-eyed girl asked the question they all wanted an answer to.

"Who do you think the Headboy is?"

The other two shrugged, looking at each other, neither of them having a clue.

They sat and talked for quite a while longer until Hermione said she had to meet up with the prefects and Headboy for a short talk before they reached Hogwarts.

She waved her goodbye and walked down the corridor to the assigned compartment of the meeting. She reached the door and was surprised to find someone already in the room. She was even more surprised by who it was. She stood starring for a moment, honey brown eyes wide and glued to the man in front of her.

Finally, after what seemed like years, she spoke. "Malfoy?"

The blonde boy looked up and smirked. "Granger. Should have known they'd make you Head."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione shook her head and walked the rest of the way into the compartment and sat down. She looked across at the boy infront of her and looked him over. He looked healthier, she noted, from the last time she had seen him.

The both remained silent for a long time before Hermione sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Malfoy, look, I know we-"

But before she could get any further the blonde cut in with a sharp, "Black," his face having gone stony, "Not Malfoy. Black," he mumbled something else under his breathe that Hermione didn't quite catch.

She stared at him, eyes full of wonder before turning back to the serious expression from before. "Alright, then. Black, I know we've had our...differences, and that you would rather have nothing to do with me, but seeing as we're going to be working together all year and living in the Head's quarters together, I think we should become more civilized with each other. You can still hate me all you want but I refuse to work with someone who will not cooperate kindly when they need to."

Draco sat looking at her for a long moment then nodded. "Alright, Granger. I can play nice. No more hexes, teasing, or name calling toward you, Potter, or Weasley this year. Sound good?"

Hermione's eyes widened. That sounded lovely, much more than she expected and much easier to achieve than she had thought. She smiled and nodded, agreeing completely with what he said, but her smile quickly faded as Draco opened his mouth to speak again.

"Only, I want those two to leave me alone. I won't bother them, so they shouldn't bother me. That's all I ask and I'll do anything you tell me without complaint."

She sighed and gave a small nod. "I can't promise it'll happen right away, but I'll do my best. Now, before the prefects arrive I have some ideas for what could happen this year."

They talked for another ten minutes about possible dances and other celebration, and then another fifteen minutes discussing with the prefects their duties for the year.

Hermione paid close attention to the surprised look on each persons face as they entered and saw Draco. She also paid attention to the boys actions, noticing for the first time in her life the small smiles Draco snuck in when he thought know one was looking.

When the final prefect left the room, Hermione packed her things and made her way back to her compartment, waving slightly at Draco as he walked in the opposite direction of her. She made her way back to the compartment and to Ron and Harry, a small smile on her face.

Draco walked back into the compartment he was sharing with Blaise Zabini and laid down on the seat across from him. Almost instantly he heard his friends ask him how it went and Draco gave a small smile.

* * *

"Good. No one died. No one was injured. I wasn't a arse to anyone."

At the Blaise sat up and looked over at his friend, an amused look gracing his features. "You weren't? Not even to Granger?"

"Especially not her." He sat up and turned to the dark skinned boy. "I told you earlier what was going to happen this year. I'm not a Malfoy anymore, Blaise. I don't have to live up to anyone's expectations but my own. I don't have to live under him."

Blaise watched his eyes harden at the mention of his father. Lucius Malfoy had been sent to Azkaban directly after the final battle of Hogwart and Draco and Narcissa would also had been sent with him if it weren't for an anonymous source stating that they had helped the Order during the fight.

Which was true, but no one knew of that besides Blaise, Snape and Dumbledor that he knew of. And Blaise had been in his own hearing at the time, so Draco knew it was not him.

Draco sighed and laid back down, turning away from Blaise. " I want to fix things. I don't want to be what they all think I am." He sighed again and closed his eyes, moving his arm to rest under his head. "Wake me when we reach the platform."

And with that he fell into a deep sleep, Blaise moving on his own seat to take a short nap himself.

* * *

"_Malfoy _is headboy? Who let that bloody git back into the school?" Ron asked, voice dripping with loathing. "If it were up to me he'd already had the kiss done by now."

"Oh, Ron, shush. I told you, he's different. Happier," Hermione scolded, flipping through the open book on her lap. "And he's not a Malfoy anymore. He's a Black."

At that both boys in the room stared at her, their eyes wide. "What do you mean he's a Black?" Harry asked, body turning to face her.

Hermione shrugged, not bothering to look up from her book. "He didn't say. I called him Malfoy as usual and he stopped me and told me to call him Black. We also made the agreement of no more arguing oe fighting." At this she looked up and gave her best glare at the two boys. "From any of us. He won't bother you so don't bother him, understood?"

They nodded and she went back to her book, but not before noticing the curious look on Harry's face. She smiled to herself before becoming lost in the story.

* * *

It wasn't long before the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmede and the students hurried into the familiar air as the half-giant groundskeepers shouts filled the air. The older students smiled as they walked to the carriages, the majority of them stopping upon seeing the Threshals for the first time.

Harry looked around at all the surprised faces and smiled when he saw Luna trying to feed an apple to one of the winged horses before giving up and throwing a hunk of meet at it's feet then climbing into the carriage.

He hurried over and climbed in with her, smiling brightly at her glazed over eyes. "Good summer, I hope, Luna?"

She nodded, returning his smile. "Oh, just lovely. My father and I spent most of it in Hungaria searching for a fairy kingdom. We came close to finding it but I think we scared them off before we could."

Harry smiled fondly just as Ron and Hermione climbed into the carriage, both of them giving a friendly hello to Luna as the line of carts made its way to the castle.

Harry turned in his seat to take in who had returned and who hadn't. As he suspected most all Gryfindors had along with Ravenclaws. Many of the Hufflepuffs had stayed behind but just as many had returned. The smallest house, it seemed, was Slytherin, but that was to be expected due to how many of them had been sent along with their parents to Azkaban.

As his eyes scanned the carriages the came to fall on the boy he didn't realized he had been searching for. His eyes locked on Draco's and they held each other's gaze until Harry turned away, face flshing softly. He turned back to the conversation that had been going on with the other three in his cart, but his mind was swimming.

Hermione had been right when she said he looked happier, but that made no sense. His father was in Azkaban, he should be miserable, but he looked the happiest anyone had ever seen him.

He glanced back as his cart reached the castle and saw for the first time an actual smile on Draco's face and instantly decided he liked that smile and hoped to see it again.


	3. Chapter 3

The feast went as it normally did, with the new group of first years being sorted and the Headmaster giving a small welcome speech before the great hall filled with talk and the wonderful smells of food.

Harry looked down the table, smiling at his fellow Gryfindors, and thought of what had happened in the past four months. He'd lost the last person he considered a father, but he wasn't as sad as people thought he was. He knew Remus and the other wouldn't want him to blame himself for what had happened and they wouldn't want him to be moping around either. They'd want him to live his life, happily, without any more fear hanging over his head.

As he continued his gazing around the great hall they came to land on the Slytherin table and his green eyes once again met those of Draco. His face flushed again and he quickly looked away and into his food.

_What's wrong with me? _He thought to himself, rubbing his eyes. _He's been my enemy for years. Just because Hermione said he seems different doesn't mean he's not he prick he's always been. _

He took a deep sigh and picked at his food, jumping when he felt a sharp pinch on his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, looking up at Ginny Weasley while rubbing his arm.

"Hermione's been calling your name for the past five minutes. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," he said, blushing. "Nothing at all."

He noticed Ron and Ginny giving him a curious look while Hermione smiled, knowing he was lying.

It was then that McGonagall rose to send the students off to bed. Harry sighed in relief as Ron and Hermione ran off to help the first years, leaving him alone with Ginny. He smiled over at her as they stood to go.

Earlier in the summer, when Harry went to stay at the Burrow as usual, Ginny and he had discussed their relationship and came to a mutual agreement that it just wasn't going to work out. Thankful, this didn't cause anything seemingly awkward until now.

As they made their way up the schools many staircases to their rooms, Ginny turned slightly to Harry and told him,"I saw you looking at Draco. I'm not sure exactly _how _ you were looking at him, but I saw it." She gave a small shrug and stopped outside the fat lady's picture. "Whatever it meant, I support you." And with that, she climbed into the common room, leaving a confused Harry outside the door.

* * *

Draco sat in the Head's common room with Hermione sitting on the couch by the fire.

It had been a tradition ever since the school opened that the two Head's would have their own dorms and would share a common room. They each had their own bedroom, which was decorated to match their house colors, and shared a bathroom that connected the two rooms. The common room also had a small kitchen and two work tables, one of which the blonde boy was sat at, reading.

The two had already unpacked and were relaxing before classes stared. Draco heard the girl sigh and looked up from his book.

"Alright there, Granger?" he asked, marking his page and closing his book.

She gave a small nod and looked over at him. "I have nothing t do and it shames me to say that for the first time in my life I am bored." She flopped back on the couch, resting her head on the pillow and looked into the fire.

Draco chuckled and moved to sit in the chair by the fire. "I'm surprised you haven't done this upcoming weeks homework."

She looked over at him, curiously, and said, "Oh, I have. Far too easy for our level of studies." She picked her book back up and smiled at his horror struck face. "I'm kidding, Black. Though, by tomorrow I should have it all done."

Draco shook his head, amused, but stopped when he heard Hermione's next question.

"Why _are_ you a Black now? You've always been so proud to be a Malfoy."

Draco remained silent for a moment before sighing. "I guess I should tell you since we'll be working together all year," he said, looking down at his hands. "I never wanted to do what he wanted. I didn't want to work under the Dark Lord. I didn't want to be mean to everyone or act like I didn't care. None of that was me, was who I am, but I was so scared that if I didn't do what he told me then he'd kill me."

At this point he looked up, his face showing no emotion to what he was saying. "Then he got sent off. No one can break him out this time so I don't have to be scared anymore. I refuse to live under the name of Malfoy anymore, so when my mother switched back to her maiden name, I went with her."

Once Draco finished their was a strange silence that filled the room. Hermione looked down at her lap, thoughtful, as Draco twiddled his thumbs.

Finally, Hermione looked at the blonde boy and said, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Draco gave a shrug and stood to go back to the table he was working at. "Now you know," he said. And nothing else _was_ said on the topic for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke before anyone else in his dorm. He gave a small chuckle at the loud snores admitting from some of the beds while he got dressed. He grabbed his bag and walked from the room, making his way down to the great hall.

He waved to some of the paintings on his way down and smiled to himself, glad to be back at his true home once again. He entered the great hall and stopped, noticing at once who was already sat at Gryfindor's table.

He walked over slowly, eyes puzzled, and sat down next to Hermione and therefore in front of Draco and Blaise. He looked over at Hermione then back at the two Slytherins, clearly confused.

Finally, Blaise took pity on the boy and said, "They don't want us to sit their anymore."

At this, Harry only looked more confused. "Why wouldn't they want you to sit with them?"

Blaise shrugged right as Harry took a sip of pumpkin juice. "That's what happens when you join the light side."

Harry chocked, turning his head and spluttering before looking back, eyes wide. "What?"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry chocked, turning his head and coughed before looking back, eyes wide. "What?"

Draco smirked and handed Harry a napkin, noticing the slight blush on Harry's cheeks. "Don't be so surprised, Potter. It's not that big of a deal."

Harry wiped his mouth and glanced at Hermione to find her giggling. He glared slightly before looking down at his plate, face on fire. "_Joined the light," _his mind repeated over and over as he slowly started eating. "Why would Malfoy and Zabinin join the light?" he asked himself then corrected, "no, not Malfoy. Black."

As Harry remained even more puzzled Ron and many other students entered the Great Hall for breakfest.

As each Gryfindor took his or her seat at the table they shoot a confused or hateful glance to the two Slytherins at the table. Ron being among the many who gave both.

"What are they doing here?" he asked, eyes trained on the two. "You said if we left they alone then they'd leave us alone." This being directed toward Hermione, who rolled her eyes and quickly explained to him what Harry already knew. The red-heads eyes widened upon hearing Draco and Blaise had joined the light side.

Once Hermione finished, he stood their with an odd expression on his face before finally taking a seat next to Harry and looking at the two across from him.

A silence hung over the group as the ones nearest to them spread word down the table and to the other houses what they had overheard.

After awhile, when Hermione could no longer stand the silence, she quickly took up a conversation with whomever would listen about what classes they were taking. As she spoke many around her visibly relaxed and responded to her questions.

The rest of the meal continued with no other awkward moments besides that of Ron's appetite.

* * *

Draco walked next to Blaise, a few feet behind the golden trio, and looked over his classes. He gave a small smile, noticing his first class was double potions with the Gryfindors. He looked over at Blaise and grinned.

"People who hate us and people who hate us. Should be a good morning, Blaise."

His friend chuckled and nodded as they reached the door to the potions room.

After the war ended, many of the teachers had to be replaced. Potions, though, was still being taught by Professor Slughorn.

Said man quickly came running up behind the students and pushed through the crowd to open the classroom door. He moved to the front of the room as everyone took their seats.

Draco scanned the room and noticed Neville Longbottom sitting alone in the middle row in the back of the room. Draco nudged Blaise then walked to the desk and sat his things on the table.

Neville looked up from where he was working on something for the Herbology teacher, Mrs' Sprouts, with wide eyes.

Draco gave him his ever famous smirk and asked, "Seat taken?"

Neville shook his head, eyes still the size of saucers, and moved his things to allow the other two room to sit.

Blaise gave a smile of thanks to Neville while Draco said, "Maybe this year you can pass the class with flying colors, Longbottom." Neville blushed but returned Blaise's smile as Slughorn began the class.

The students worked in silence, following the professors instructions carefully, but Draco, having made the potion many times before and felt he could do it in his sleep, scanned the room.

As usual, the room was separated with the Gryfindors on one side and the Slytherins on the other and a few unlucky mixed together ones that sat in the middle.

He noticed that, as always, the golden trio sat together with Hermione, no doubtfully the brightest, handled the majority of the work.

He glanced back toward the Slytherins and found most if not all of then glaring and sneering at he and Blaise. He turned again to the Gryfindors and was greeted with confused and curious glances.

He gave a quiet sigh and turned back to his own table, pouring all his thoughts into his work.

When the class ended, Blaise took a sample of the potion to the teachers desk while Draco cleaned the cauldron of its contents. Once that was finished, Draco grabbed his bag and turned to look at Neville.

"Same time tomorrow then, Longbottom?"

Neville chuckled and nodded, grabbing his own things and turning to go. Draco hung back and waited on Blaise. He leaned against the table and watched the trickle of students leave the room, paying close attention to one person in general.

He jumped with Blaise tapped his shoulder and asked if he was ready to go. Draco nodded and quickly left the classroom, shaking his head to himself on his way to his next class.

* * *

Hermione ran up the steps to her next class, arithmancy. Since so little amount of people took the class it wasn't separated by house, but by two classes and Hermione was in the first.

Just as she hoped, she was the first to arrive and therefore able to sit right in front. She set down her things and took her seat, taking out a book to read while she waited.

She looked up at the sound of footsteps to see Draco entering the room and smiled.

He nodded at her and took the seat next to her. "Morning, Granger."

Hermione smiled over at him before turning back to her book, waiting on class to start.

More students came into the room, each one sending a glance toward Draco until one brave girl came in and sat in the empty seat next to Draco's.

All eyes were trained on the two blondes when, finally, Draco lifted his head and looked over at his new neighbor. Luna smiled back in return and said simply, "Morning, Draco. Wonderful day, isn't it?"

Draco looked at her with an amused expression, not taking note to the many people around him waiting to see how he would respond. "Indeed it is, Lovegood," he said before turning back to the front of the room.

Luna, unfazed by the boy's short answer, smiled and too turned to face the front of the room as the teacher moved behind her desk and began the class.

Hermione moved her attention to the front of the room but couldn't help to glance at the two next to her. She noticed Luna paying little attention to the teacher, but that wasn't unexpected. Hermione turned back to the teacher, determined to keep focused.

* * *

Draco looked over his class list and saw that he had a free period as his final class. He smiled thankfully and made his way up four floors and came to stop in front of the Room of thought carefully of what he wanted from the room then turned on his heal and walked past the entrance, thinking "I need a place to relax."

After a moment, the door appeared and Draco moved forward to open it. He moved inside and stopped dead in his tracks. There, lying on a large leather couch, was Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry looked up at the sound of a door opening. He blinked at the harsh light pouring into the room and reached for his glasses. He slipped them on and saw Draco standing in the doorway, his eyes wide.

Harry sighed and sat up. He looked over to Draco again as the blonde continued to stand there in surprise. As they watched each other, neither of them speaking, the room graciously placed another couch in the room next to Harry's.

Draco glanced at it then back to Harry before making his way over to them empty couch, his eyes still glued to Harry's as he sat down, sitting his bag next to him.

The silence in the room grew between them until at last Harry spoke. "My godfather was a Black, you know."

Draco nodded quickly, thankful for a break from the uncomfortable silence. "I know. My mother tells me about him. Speaks highly of him. I bet he was a good man."

"He was," Harry responded, looking at his hands now. "He was the closet thing I had to a father."

Draco nodded once more, glancing over to the raven-haired boy with soft eyes that quickly turned back to their normal hardness.

They once again sat in silence, only this time it being less awkward and shorter prior to Draco speaking once more. "Why is it you're in here again, Potter?"

Harry smiled a little and laid back down on his couch, once again removing his glasses and closing his eyes. "I'm in here for the same reason you are. It's the only way you could have gotten in."

He heard Draco snort then cough to cover it. He smiled to himself and listened to Draco shifting, no doubt laying down himself. After awhile a silence overtook them, pulling them in and out of consciousness, while they listened to the other breathe. It was soothing and relaxing, just as the room had promised them.

* * *

Ron sat in the Great Hall, downing every inch of food he was able to get his hands on until Hermione entered and sat down in front of him, Blaise in tow.

"Have you seen Potter or Draco? They went missing after second class today," Blaise said, a disgusted look on his face as he watched Ron devour a chicken leg.

Ron shook his head in answer and swallowed thickly, Adams apple bobbing. "Nope. But after Defense Against the Dark Arts I told him I was going down the the Quiddich pitch and asked if he wanted to come. He told me he was going to spend some time on his own in..." Here he paused, sending a glance to Blaise before continuing. "In a special room."

Blaise rolled his eyes and sat down. "I know about the Room of Requirements, Weasley. I was in there last year during the fight, remember? Bloody hell, I rode on your broom."

Ron's face scrunched up as he remembered, then relaxed and flushed as he said, "Oh. Well, that's where he is. As for Black, I have no idea."

Just then, Draco and Harry entered the hall. Side by side they walked past the other three tables to reach Gryfindors. As they past each on the room became silent, watching them. People were finally coming to terms with Draco and Blaise joining the light, but it would take awhile before they were accustomed to seeing the ex-enemy's being civil.

But the two ignored the stares and finally reached the table. Draco taking his seat beside Blaise and Harry beside Ron.

After a moment, the silent fell away to the murmur of many people talking at once but three people remained silent as Harry and Draco filled their plates.

After a moment of staring at the two, Blaise finally asked, "and you were where, Draco."

The blonde shrugged and threw a look to Harry before turning back to his food. "Room of Requirements."

Once again, Blaise became quiet as the three continued to stare at the others. After a while they became aware that the discussion was over and sighed, turning back to their own food, none of them noticing Harry and Draco sharing a smile.

* * *

The day continued with Draco and Blaise heading off for Transfigurations with the Hufflepuffs and Harry, Ron, and Hermione going to Herbology with the Ravenclaws. It continued with hardly any slips, except for when and Ravenclaw forgot his earmuffs and was sent to the hospital wing, and soon enough it was time for Dinner. The students ate quickly then rushed to their rooms to get their schoolwork finished and have some free time to themselves.

Harry sat with Ron and Hermione on the floor in the common room, working on his potions essay when he heard Ron ask, "Why were you and Black in the Room of Requirments together?"

Harry set down his quill and shrugged, blowing on the ink to get it to dry faster. "He just happened to ask for the same thing I did and was aloud in. I wasn't going to kick him out."

Ron nodded a little, satisfied with his answer but Hermione glanced at him for a moment longer. Harry gave her a puzzled look before she turned back to her work.

Harry gave a small shrug and rolled up his parchment. "I'm heading to bed. It's been a long day."

The other two nodded and he made his way up the steps and into his dorm room.

Draco was sprawled out on the couch in the Head's common room with Blaise in the chair near him.

Blaise looked over at Draco, curiously, then asked, "do you thing it's working? I mean you spent an hour alone with him today. It has to be working just a little."

Draco looked over at him and then back the the ceiling. He shrugged and replied, "I have no idea, Blaise. I hope is. I think it is, but I don't know."

Blaine nodded and flopped his head back on the chair, joining Draco in looking at the roof.

"It's a nice roof," he found himself saying.

Draco nodded in return. "One of the best I've seen."

Blaise hummed in agreement right as Hermione entered the common room, bag slung over her shoulder. She looked over the boys with a raised eyebrow, watching as neither of then drew their eyes away to look at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked them, voice amused.

"Admiring this lovely ceiling. It's so beautiful," said Blaise as Draco nodded.

Hermione stood there, bemused as she watched them before sighing and making her way to her room, muttering as she went,"boys here. Crazier and crazier every year."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Oh my. So, it seems I put up the wrong chapter earlier so, instead of only getting one chapter today, I'm going to go ahead and give you two. Sorry for mix-up**

* * *

The next morning Hermione came down the steps from her room, dressed and ready for classes, and saw Blaise and Draco where she had left them last night. She rolled her eyes and continued out of the dorm and down to breakfast.

As always, it seemed she was the first awake and when she entered the Great Hall there were alone three or four people already there. She sat down and took and apple from the bowl on the table while reaching into her bag and pulling out a book. Setting it on the table, she took a bite out of the apple and flipped open her book, beginning to read.

For thirty minutes she remained in that spot, occasionally taking a bite of apple or turning the page of her book until she felt the presence of someone sitting near here. She looked up and saw Luna sitting a table over, facing her. She smiled and waved then went back to reading, but couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her.

She looked up and blinked, flinching back as she saw Luna had moved from her table to the Gryfindor's and now sat directly in front of her.

"Yes, Luna?" she asked, slightly amused and scared.

Luna smiled her dreamy smile and said, "Don't you feel it? I do. In fact, it's so near I can taste."

Hermione looked at her, puzzled. She'd come accustomed to Luna strange behavior but this was a whole different level. "What in Merlin's pants are you talking about?"

Luna's eyes sparkled as she looked over her shoulder then leaned over the table and whispered. "Let's just say Eros is doing a wonderful job this year."

It was this moment when Ron and Harry stumbled into the Great Hall and toward the table. Luna gave one last smile before skipping away, waving good morning to anyone she passed.

As Ron and Harry took their seats Hermione racked her brain. At last a glint sparkled in her eyes before dimming once more. Harry, the first to notice when the book-worm didn't know the answer to something, raised his eyebrows at her and asked. "What is it, 'Mione?"

She shook her head and looked over Harry's head at Luna. Harry turned to see what she was looking at and smiled a bit. "What about Luna?"

"She said Eros, the god of love in Greek mythology, is doing a wonderful job this year. I just don't understand what she means," Hermione responded.

She looked over at Ron, as he attempted to speak around a mouthful of bacon, and sighed. "Chew, swallow, then speak, Ronald."

Harry snickered into his plate and Ron glared at him as he swallowed his mouth of food and repeated, "I said, Luna may be crazy but she's usual right with things like this. Knowing about those skinny, winged, horse things that pull the carriages. Knowing random facts that almost always com in handy." He shrugged and continued eating.

Hermione nodded a little and looked up to see that Draco and Blaise had joined then while Ron was speaking. She glanced at Luna then back to Ron, a thoughtful look on her face and finally, she stood. "I'm going t-"

"The library. Yes, we know." Her two fellow Gryfindors said in unison. She huffed and gathered her things. Grabbing a slice of toast and another apple, she walked swiftly from the hall.

The four watched her go until she was completely out of the room and Draco turned to Harry and Ron. "Is she always like that?"

* * *

The day went as the one before, with slight changes in classes, making Harry's free period to be right before dinner, in stead of lunch. As he walked up five floors, he wondered to himself if Draco might possibly join him.

He stopped by his dorm room to grab some extra books, planning on attempting some work, and continued on his way down the hall.

He came upon the familiar stretch of wall and walked past it, thinking the same thing he had the day before. On his last turn, thankfully, the door appeared and he opened it to find the room hand changed from the day before, as it usually does.

Inside were two desk that were directly across from each other, the far wall covered halfway with a bookshelf, and one, perfectly white couch with a certain Slytherin resting on it. He smiled slightly and closed the door, making his way to the empty desk and setting his things on it before sitting and beginning to work.

The room remained silent for awhile until Harry jumped at the sound of Draco's voice. "If you're working on Slughorn's assignment, use your book. The questions he asked come straight from it. It's like he's not even trying."

Harry smiled slightly and pulled out his potions book, searching through it for answers. He looked up as he heard Draco shift and watched him as he took the seat behind the desk across from him. He, too, pulled out his school work and began on it. The room, once again, filled with silence besides the quiet scratch of quill on paper.

After some time, when they both were close to finished with most of their work, Draco sat back in his chair and raised his arms over his head to stretch out his back. Harry looked up at a soft groan from the other boy. His eyes trailed down to the slight sliver of pale skin from where Draco's shirt had rode up. Harry swallowed as his stomach flipped, quickly turning back to his work.

Draco relaxed back to his original form and watched the raven-haired boy work. He smiled at the slight winkle of Harry's forehead. "So, Potter, we've been in here for about forty-five minutes and you've hardly said a word."

Harry sat back in his chair, setting down his quill and looked at him, eyes unreadable. He stood and gathered his things, packing them away in his bag. "Maybe tomorrow." He gave a small smile and moved to the door. "Better hurry before Ron eats everything." And with that he left the room.

Draco watched him, eyes glued to his back, Harry's words ringing in his ear. _"Tomorrow. He wants to meet up again tomorrow." _He sat for another minute, allowing the other to make a good start ahead of him, before he gathered his things and walked from the room a bright smile staying on his face until he reached the Great Hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaise sat across from Ron and Hermione, thinking of where his blonde haired friend could be, when out of no where, Harry Potter sat down next to him. Blaise glanced over at him as Harry began to fill his plate.

Distracted, the tan skinned boy didn't notice Draco as he took her seat in front of Harry. Finally, Blaise looked up to see Draco and noticed a soft blush on the boys face. He raised an eyebrow, storing it away for later.

Over the last couple of days, most students hade become accustomed to seeing two snakes in the lion's den. The Gryffindors especially were used to seeing the two at their table and being civil with the ones who were once their foes.

As Blaise looked around him, he came to the realization that these people were quickly becoming his friends, and, surprisingly, he was okay with that.

* * *

The rest of the week continues as it had the first two day. Students went to class, studied, skipped, and each day Harry and Draco continued to meet, each of them saying little to nothing in their ever changing room. That is, until Sunday.

After breakfast that morning, Harry told Ron and Hermione that he was going to finish his schoolwork then go do to the Quidditch pitch to fly for awhile. He asked Ron if he would like to join him, but, blushing, Ron declined and sent a glance to an oblivious Hermione.

Harry smiled and nodded then turned and made his way to the library. He worked quickly, excited to be in the air once more, then packed his things and rushed up to the common room to put them away and grab his broom.

He quickly rushed down to the field and made a stop in the dressing rooms to change before, finally, walking onto the field.

Smiling, he looked around the familiar pitch and spotted, high in the air, a figure on a broom. Puzzled, harry quickly mounted his own broom and took to the air, flying straight toward the figure.

* * *

Draco sat high in the air , wind whipping around him as he kept his eyes closed with a small smile on his face. He stayed steady on his broom, senses alert of his surrounding in the soft silence of the air.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open as he felt and heard someone approaching him. He spun in the air and come to face Harry.

They both paused and watched each other for a moment until Harry spoke. "Seems to be we have similar minds."

Draco smiled a little nodded, shifting on his broom. "I guess so." He gestured to the air with his head and asked. "Wanna play, then?"

Harry nodded and leaned forward, moving closer to Draco. "Friendly game of catch-the-snitch?"

Draco nodded again, eyes glued to Harry's. He leaned forward, causing his broom to lower down to the ground and then went to get the practice set.

Harry remained in the air, watching as Draco let the snitch out of its case then took back to the air. They both waited, positioning themselves at the two goals.

After ten seconds of each of then searching silently, Draco saw Harry make a fast dive. His eyes scanned where Harry seemed to be headed and saw nothing was there. He smiled, clearly pleased by not being fooled by Harry's trick and continued to scan the air, calling out to Harry as he did.

"Been playing against you for year, Potter! Not falling for any of the old stuff."

He heard a soft laugh come from across the field as Harry began to circle overhead.

After a few minutes, Draco's eyes fell across and glint in the sky. He squinted and saw indeed that it was the snitch. He raced off in its direction, hearing Harry follow behind him a beat later, but Draco grinned and raised his arms, fingers wrapping around the cool metal. He pulled p and turned to Harry, holding up the golden ball in his hand.

Harry smiled at him and pulled back to stop himself. "Go again?" he asked.

* * *

They played for another hour, Draco catching it three more times with Harry on catching it two. As they landed Draco had a smirk on his face and looked to Harry and said, "I finally beat you."

Harry smirked back and threw his broom over his shoulder. "Too bad no one was here to see it." He smiled and started to make his way out of the pitch, calling over his shoulder,"See you in the normal place tomorrow."

Draco watched him go, once again, before going to change. He thought back over what had just happened and smiled as he pulled his shirt up over his head.

He heard someone enter the locker room and looked up to see Blaise, he smiled a little more and continued changing while talking. "I think it's working."

Blaise sat down on the bench and nodded. "Good. I'm sick of you complaining to me about him."

"Oh, shut it, Zabinin," Draco responded, tossing his used shirt at his friends head.

Blaise chuckled and threw the shirt onto the floor, waiting for Draco to finish. "Do you really have a plan or are you hopping this will just all work out for you?"

Draco smiled over at his friend, grabbing his bag and broom, and walked to the door. "You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

* * *

Harry made his way back up to the castle, waving to friends as they passed his mind racing. He slowly walked through the school until he reached the Gryffindor common room, trying to sort through the thoughts running through his mind.

He flopped onto his bed and took off his glasses, starring up at the now blurry ceiling. He heard another person enter the room and walk over to his bed. He looked up to see a blurry figure with long red hair and smiled at them.

"You know this is the boys dorm, right Ginny?" he asked, able to see enough to know she smiled.

"You know no one care if I'm in here. Now, what was that about you and Draco down on the field? You looked really happy out there, Harry."

Harry heard the accusation in her voice but said nothing to deny it. Because he had been happy and at that moment he needed to talk to someone.

"I think...I think something has changed, Gin. And I think I'm really liking it."


	8. Chapter 8

"G-granger?"

Hermione looked up from the desk she was working at, smiling softly at Draco. "Yes?"

Draco moved forward and pulled up a chair to sit across from her, looking nervous. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course you can. What about? Is it a class?" Hermione asked, sitting up straight, eyes bright with the thought of helping a student with something.

Draco rolled his eyes, relaxing slightly in he seat. "No, it's not about classes. It's, uh, about a friend of your actually." He watched as her expression changed into puzzled and sighed. "Potter. It's about Potter."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she looked at him. "Oh. Is he bothering you? Because I told him not to but sometimes he never listens. He can be so stubborn. You know, one time he-"

"He's not bothering me, Granger. He's been nothing but kind to me since we got here. I was just wondering it...is he..." Draco sighed and looked into his lap, mumbling the rest of the sentence.

"Sorry? Did quite catch that," Hermione responded, looking puzzled.

Draco closed his eyes, taking in a deep breathe before asking, "Is he gay?"

Hermione's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I, um, well, I don't know, really. I suppose if he was it would make sense. He always seemed to be attracted to girls who were more masculine, but honestly, I have no idea," here she paused and looked back at Draco knowingly.  
Why do you ask?"

Draco took a moment to bring back the composure he had lost when asking Hermione his question. He may no longer have the pride of a Malfoy but he did have the pride of a Black.

"No reason," he said. "Just curious because, as you said, he does seem to like the more masculine women."

Hermione smiled, eyes twinkling softly. "I can ask him if you'd like," she offered.

"No, no. I'm sure I already know the answer. Not like the Wizarding Worlds "Golden Boy" would admit to being gay. Just let him stay in the closet awhile longer," Draco said, trying his best to look nonchalant.

"Whatever you say, Draco," Hermione responded, turning back to her desk to work.

"Right," he said, getting up to leave. "I'll just- wait. You called me Draco."

Hermione only nodded, not looking up from her work as Draco looked perplexed before nodding and walking into his dorm for the night to think.

* * *

Monday morning found Harry once again sitting across from Draco at breakfast. Each time he looked up from his plate of food he found either Hermione or Draco looking at him. Puzzled, he ate quickly then went to class, knowing the others would be following right behind him.

He reached the potions room door and waited outside, taking a moment alond to think. He'd woken up that morning to a "slight problem" which wasn't unusual. What was, though, was the feeling he knew what had caused it.

A dream, of course, but it was the whom of the dream that was causing him slight trouble. A tall, blonde, dark-eyes whom who Harry would be alone with in a room later that day. A whom who was slowly becoming more like his friend than his enemy. A whom who as standing right in front of him, looking at the dark haired boy in amusement.

"Alright there, Potter?"

Harry jumped at Draco's voice, his eyes snapping open to look at him. He smiled a little and nodded but frowned as a group of Slytherin's made their way up behind Draco. Pansy Parkinson, being the one leading the group.

"Well, it it isn't little Drakikins and his boyfriend, the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die," said Pansy, smirking as the others behind he laughed.

Draco stood up taller, turning to face he with a look of determination. He sent a glance to Harry and noticed that the other boy looked just as annoyed as he felt.

After a moment of Draco standing in silence, Pansy became frustrated and drew her wand, pointing it at Draco's neck. "Too good to talk to us now that you're a blood traitor, then? Well, I think I know away to get you to talk," Pansy said with a smirk as she backed the blonde up against the wall. She took a step back and aimed, lips forming the word crucio before she spoke them. Then, all of a sudden her wand left her hand and flew away from her, into the hands of Harry Potter.

Draco gave a sigh of relief, sending a thankful look in Harry's direction as the green-eyed man pocketed both wands.

Pansy snarled, going over to stand directly in front of him. "Give me my wand, Potter, " she spat at him, fist clenched.

Harry smirked in return, drawing Pansy wand from his pocket and holding it up high enough so she couldn't reach. "You mean this, do you? Well, see, I would. But you threatened to harm a friend of mine. Therefore," here he stopped and took the wand in both of his hand and snapped it in half, before handing the pieces back to Pansy.

It was then that Slughorn came around the corner and, not noticing what was happening between his students, opened the door to allow them in. Harry smiled evilly at Pansy before walking into the room and sitting in his seat with the others soon following in after him.

* * *

The class went as normal as it could with half of it glaring at a single person while the other half snickered and high-fived Harry under the table. That is, all except Draco, who was sitting quietly, trying to work on the assignment.

The class ended and students went their separate ways, Draco making his way to his next class which he felt flew by a little to much for his liking and soon enough he was standing outside the entrance to the Room of Requirements.

They'd made a silent agreement to keep the thought the same each week so they could both enter, so that was not Draco's problem. No, his problem was his ever pounding heart that he didn't understand in the slightest. It had never beat the hard before, but he felt something was different. Knew that when he entered that room something would change.

Finally, taking in a deep breathe he walked the hall, waiting for the door to appear. He entered the room and watched as it changed to adjust for him, this time having two black wing chairs across from the other with a table between them, and not much else.

Draco noticed the familiar shaggy hair and smiled. Moving to sit in the chair across from Harry, he kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie before sitting down.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry looked up as Draco entered the room and smiled, watching him as he made his way to the empty chair. His stomach flipped when Draco smiled at him, causing him to become more confused than he had been all day.

They sat in a comfortable silence until something in the room shifted, literally bringing the two closer together. Almost as if the castle itself was encouraging the two to talk. Draco chuckled softly and looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow as the other boy laughed with him.

"Thank you for earlier," Draco said at last, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

Harry smiled, face flushing softly. "I had to, didn't I. It's my job to keep up the act of hero in the school," he paused and smiled at Draco's laugh. "Plus, I'd have done for any of my other friends."

Draco looked up at him in surprise. "You consider me your friend?"

He watched as Harry nodded with a smile on his face and couldn't help but smile in return. The once again sat in a soft silence , waiting for the other to speak.

"So," Harry said at last, instantly drawing in Draco's attention. "Why were you on the field yesterday?"

"I want to get in as much flying as I can before the teams start up with practicing again. As you can guess, I won't be playing for Slytherin anymore, so I want to be in the air as much as possible before I can't be at all," Draco responded, shifting into a more comfortable position with his feet hanging over the arm of the chair and his back pressed into a corner.

Harry nodded at the explanation, noticing the small frown in Draco's eyes as he explained his situation. He knew that Draco loved being in the air as much as he did and felt sympathy toward him.

They continued that way for awhile, with asking simple, easy questions that related to Quidditch or school, safe topics, but one question tugged annoyingly at the back of Draco's brain until, breaking a short moment of silence, he asked, "Are you gay?", then instantly closed his mouth tight, face flushing.

Harry blinked in surprise at the sudden question and looked at Draco in such a way that the blonde felt he had grown two heads.

For a moment it seemed Harry wouldn't answer the question until he gave a small nod, surprising Draco. "Yeah, I guess I am," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've never thought of it before, but I guess I am." Harry smiled with a look of pride at his realization casing Draco to hold back a snicker.

"Are you?" Harry asked suddenly, surprising him.

"Well, yeah. I am. Pissed my father off greatly when he found out," he gave a small sad chuckle then continued before Harry could speak. "Now, seeing as we've reached the point of conversation, let's play a game."

Harry laughed and leaned forward, a glint forming in his eyes. "What kind of game might this be?"

Draco smirked at him. "A question game. We'll get to know each other a little better," he paused and Harry nodded with a smile. "But don't think it's that easy. I am a Slytherin you know. What happens is I'll ask you a question, you can either answer the question or take a challenge then, once you've done one, you get to ask me."

Harry nodded again and sat back in his chair, the glint in his eyes growing.

* * *

They agreed to start the game the following day for their hunger overcame their curiosity and they made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry sent a glare to the still seething Slytherins and smiled when Pansy glared back.

"I still can't believe you broke her wand, Potter. I wouldn't put it past her to get you back when she gets a new one," Draco said as they sat down at the table across from Ron and Hermione and next to Blaise.

Harry chuckled and nodded, filling his plate with food. "I know she will, I don't doubt it, but it's worth it," he said with a smile.

Draco blushed and cleared his throat, quickly filling his own plate with food and pointly ignored Blaise as the boy poked him in the side.

"So?" Blaise said as he and Draco left the Great Hall to go to their next class.

"So, what, Zabinin? I can't answer a non-question."

Blaise glared at him and shoved him slightly."You know what, prick. What happened with you and Potter?"

Draco sighed and stood outside the Charms room door, waiting for the professor to come and open it. "The same thing that happens every day, nothing. We talked a little more and I came up with this stupid game, that surprisingly enough he agreed to, and then we came downstairs. See? Nothing."

Blaise raised an eyebrow and poked him on the shoulder. "What game?"

"What?"

"What game? You said something about a game."

"It's just some stupid question game. I ask one, he asks one. Blah, blah, blah," Draco said, looking at his nails as Blaise stared at him. Finally, Draco noticed his friend staring. "What?"

"You can ask him anything?"

"Yeah?"

Blaise stared again, eyes wide.

"Oh," said Draco as the professor rounded the corner. "Already asked that. He's gay."

Blaise gave out an undignified screech and followed his friend into the room, slapping his shoulder lightly. "You ass! You should have told me!"

* * *

Later that evening, Hermione and Draco sat in the Head's common room, talking over some ideas for dances that year to celebrate the final battle when Hermione said, "You asked him, then?"

Draco looked at her, puzzled, until he realized what she had asked. "Oh, yeah, I did. Why?"

"He mentioned it earlier," she said with a shrug. "We told him we knew. Well, Ginny and I did, Ron threw a fit, but he'll come around. His brother Charlie is gay and it amazes me how that boy doesn't know."

Draco laughed a little, pulling out his potions book. "So it's not just my imagination, he really is that dense."

Hermione laughed and nodded, pulling out her own potions book to begin working.

* * *

**Yay! A game! Let's see what happens! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

"Favorite color?"

Harry and Draco once again say in the Room of Requirements, today the room giving them four large bean-bag chairs and not much else.

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Potter, I thought Gryffindors had more courage, but it's green." He paused for a moment and seemed to be thinking up his own question when at last he smirked and leaned forward in his seat. "Tell me, are you a virgin, Potter?"

Harry's face flushed furiously as his eyes widened, clearly surprised to be asked such a thing so early on. He consider not answering and letting Draco come up with a dare but knew that'd be worse than admitting the truth. He looked down into his lap and nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Draco's smirk grew but his eyes softened at the boys embarrassment and waited for him to come up with his own question, already guessing what it would be.

"A-are you? A virgin, I mean."

Draco smirked wider and shook his head watching as Harry's eyes widened even more and asked him who, but Draco grinned with mischief and shook his head again. "One question at a time, Potter."

Harry glared but nodded and waited for Draco's next question.

"Tell me about your family," Draco said at last, shifting to lie on his stomach on the chair.

Harry raised and eyebrow and said, "That's not really a question and I really don't think you'd want to know."

Draco rested his head in his hands and shrugged. "I'm counting it as a question and you can do the same and I really do want to know. I know nothing about muggles besides what my father has told me and, as you can see, that's not much."

Harry sighed and leaned back, resting on his elbows and closed his eyes. "The night my parents were killed, Hagrid took me to my aunt and uncle. Dumbledor left me on the doorstep to be found by my Aunt Petunia in the morning. I lived for eleven years under a staircase and being kicked around by my cousin, Dudley. When my Hogwarts letter came my aunt and uncle panicked because they didn't want anything to do with wizards in their lives. We moved to a secluded house but then Hagrid came and got me and I went to Hogwarts."

Draco's eyes widened and asked, "But what did you do during the summer?"

Harry chuckled softly. "First summer I did my best to put up with it. Second, I blew up my aunt Madge like a balloon and ran away. Third, Ron invited me to go to the Qudditch game where we saw you. Fourth, I went to live with Sirius," here he paused, looking down sadly before continuing. "Fifth, Dumbledor came and got me so he could get Slughorn to teach and then sixth was spent hunting down horcruxes."

Draco nodded, turning that over in his head while he waited for Harry to ask him the next question.

"What made you change? You were always so set in the Malfoy ways and your fathers."

Draco shrugged a little and turned his head to lay it on his arms. "I never wanted to. I was always so scared that he'd..do something to me that I had to go with what he said. I never wanted to be a prick, not really, but it was all I knew. I thought muggles and muggle-borns and things like that were bad because I was taught they were bad, but then father got sent away to Azkaban and Severus started to talk to me more. He told me how muggles aren't as horrible as I was lead to believe and after that, I just didn't want to live under my father anymore. So, all that anger in fifth and sixth year was directed toward my father," he paused and looked back to Harry, eyes sincere. "I'm sorry."

Harry was shocked by where this conversation had gone and by the sincerity coming from Draco. He smiled and said that he accepted Draco's apology and that they should probably get to supper. Draco agreed and so they left, minds working hard to process the new information they had.

They made it down to dinner and were, as always, greeted with the smiling faces of their friends. They smiled back and took their seats across from each other and began to eat, just then feeling the overwhelming hunger they had.

* * *

Blaise looked over at Draco and raised his eyebrows in silent questioning as to why he was so late. Draco shook his head and kicked his ankle, smirking as the other boy winced, both of them unaware of the questioning eyes of Hermione watching them from across the table.

The girl shrugged and glanced over to Harry and noticed the smile in his eyes, she smiled in return then looked at an oblivious Ron and rolled her eyes. She knew that by the end of all this, Ron would be lost.

Suddenly, a shadow came over the group and they all looked up to see a grinning Luna.

Hermione smiled at the girl and asked, "Can we help you Luna?"

Luna only grinned wider and whispered excitedly before running off. "It's growing stronger. I can feel it more than ever."

The others looked confused while Hermione smiled knowingly. "Yes it is, Luna. Yes it is."

The other four looked at her in confusion, nodding when Blaise asked what she was talking about but Hermione shook her head and turned back to her food. She finished quickly then bade everyone goodnight before going to her dorm. When she left the others looked at each other a shrugged, clearly puzzled by what had happened.

"Girls," Draco said, going back to his food. "I'll never understand them. One of the main reasons I prefer men."

Blaise and Harry nodded in agreement whereas Ron, who had just taken a sip of Pumpkin juice, began to choke slightly on the drank and sputtered on the poor first year next to him before turning back to Draco with wide eyes. "You're gay?" he asked.

Draco nodded and rolled his eyes as the red head made of face. "For the love of Merlin, Weasley. Yes, I'm gay, so is Potter here and according to Granger, your brother, Charlie is also. Now, I'm going to bed before you pass out. Goodnight."

With that, he gathered his things and walked from the Great Hall, leaving behind a shocked Ron, a blushing Harry, and a snickering Blaise.

* * *

**Just a warning, I have a lot of test coming up soon so updates might be slow. Thanks for understanding and I'll do my best to get the chapters up. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Latter that evening, harry sat on his bed looking over at Ron who was sitting on the floor, leaning on his own bed. They'd be sitting this way, in silence, since they had returned from dinner, each lost in their own thoughts.

Suddenly, breaking the stifling silence in the room, Ron looked over at Harry and asked, "How did he know you're gay?"

Harry jumped slightly at the sudden question then looked at his hands, thinking of how to answer. "Well, we've been spending a lot of time together in the Room of Requirements and we decided to get to know each other better by...asking stuff. He asked me if I was gay and I said yes,: he shrugged and looked up at the red head, "simple, really."

Ron nodded, looking at Harry as if he were trying to figure out a difficult puzzle. Finally, he moved from the floor and climbed into his bed, asking, "Do you fancy anyone, then?"

Harry paused for a moment, thinking. He went through each house, identifying as many males as he could, but felt no attraction to any of them, that is until he reached Slytherin house. He blushed furiously and nodded a little, glancing over at Ron.

Ron looked back at him, trying to read his expression. "Who?", he asked.

Harry shook his head, picking lint off of his bedspread. "You'll hate me if I tell you."

Ron chuckled softly, surprising Harry, and said, "Mate, I could never hate you. You've saved my family and I too many times for me to hate you. Just tell me who it is."

Harry swallowed and nodded slightly. "Alright, fine. It's, well, it's, um, oh for the love of Merlin, it's Draco."

Ron cocked his head to the side, eyes wide. "Really? I mean, he's hated you since we were little kids, mate. If you really like him, then I'm happy for you, but I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Harry shrugged a little and turned onto his stomach, removing his glasses on resting his head on his pillow. "I don't know. I really think he's changed, Ron."

Ron shrugged a little and went silent as he got ready for bed. Soon after, Harry and Ron's roommates reentered the room, said their good-nights and went to bed, leaving Harry partly awake, thinking.

* * *

"Tell him."

"No."

"Draco, just tell him."

"I will kill you, Zabinin."

Blaise rolled his eyes and grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him off to the side from where they were walkign to the Great Hall. "Look, the worst that'll happen is he won't feel the same and you'll remain friends. Look at him and the girl Weasley. They're still friends and everyone thought they'd get married. Just tell him so I don't have to deal with this anymore. It's mind numbing."

Draco rolled his eyes and kept walking, Blaise following quickly behind him. "Fine, whatever. I'll tell him."

"Today?"

"Yes, Blaise, today. Now, let's eat because if I don't I'll eat you."

* * *

Harry sat in the Room of Requirements, waiting for Draco to join him, and slowly looking around the room. Today it had given them a wide couch, able to fit two people laying side by side, and a lamp sitting on a side table, casting a soft glow around the room.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Draco, eyes wide at the soft atmosphere in the room. Harry sat up and smiled at the blonde, not noticing how he was shaking. Harry opened his mouth to say hello, when Draco spoke.

"Look, I don't know what you'll say to this, but I need to say it and I need you to listen,"

Harry nodded slowly in understanding, eyes puzzled as he watched Draco take a deep breathe and close his eyes, his lips forming words that reached Harry's ears in a soft whisper.

"I love you."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but I really wanted to get an update in. The next one will be longer, I promise. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Draco froze as the words escaped his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes, breathing heavy as he looked across the room into Harry's eyes. He closed his own eyes once more, swallowing hard as he did, and trying his hardest to keep from running from the room. He heard a shifting come from the couch and then the soft sound of footsteps across the floor. He braced himself for the hit he knew was to come, but it never did.

Instead, he felt the soft touch of Harry's palm on his cheek and then the warm, wet feeling of someone's lips against his. He gasped softly at the feeling and relaxed into the kiss, slightly disappointed by how short it seemed to be. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into the emerald-green before him.

Harry smiled softly, brushing his thumb over Draco's cheek he said, "I still want to know more about you."

Draco nodded and took Harry's hand, leading him over to the couch. "I don't remember whose turn it was to ask, so you can go."

Harry nodded, smiling, and sat down next to the blonde, turning to look at him. "You never answered my question about who you had sex with."

Draco blinked, looking at Harry as if the boy had grown another head. "You just kissed me and now you want to know who I've fucked."

Harry shrugged, looking sheepish as he waited for the blonde to answer.

Draco sighed and shifted so he was laying with his feet in Harry's lap and his head resting on the arm rest. "It was Blaise. A few times really." He felt a shifting under his feet and smirked to himself. "You're lying," he heard Harry say and closed his eyes.

"But I'm not, Harry dear. It really was our old friend, Blaise. It was very sweet and very good in my opinion, but don't tell him that. He doesn't need to ego boost."

Harry clenched his jaw, arms crossing over his chest, remaining silent with a stony look in his eyes.

Draco opened his own eyes and looked at Harry's sulking. He smiled softly at the other boy's jealousy and lightly tapped his thigh. "You're the one who asked. I told you. Don't be an arse about it."

Harry closed his eyes, arms tightening around himself.

Draco sighed and closed his eyes once more. He stayed like that for a moment then asked, "Do you like all the attention you get?

"What?" Harry asked, surprised by his question.

"From being the chosen one and defeating the Dark Lord."

"Oh, no. I don't. I hate it, really," Harry said softly, looking down at his hands.

"Why?"

Harry smiled into his lap, unfolding his arms and relaxing. "Only one question at a time, Draco."

Draco smiled and kicked Harry's thigh lightly, waiting on a question to be asked.

Harry chewed on his lip, glancing at the blonde then away again, thinking of the past between them, an image suddenly springing up in his mind. "Is the scar still there?"

Draco looked into Harry's emerald eyes about to question what he was talking about when suddenly saw the slight regret in the boys eyes. He became confused, thinking hard as to what he could mean when he saw Harry glance at his chest. Realization dawned on him and his eyes widened. "Oh, yes it- it's still there. Snape told me it wouldn't fade, so I'll always have it."

Harry nodded sadly, looking again into his lap and causing a ache to form in Draco's chest. The taller boy shifted so he was kneeling beside Harry, making the him look up. Draco smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to Harry's in a soft kiss. He felt Harry's breath on his cheek and smiled, pressing more into the kiss, tongue flicking out in silent permission to deepen the kiss.

* * *

"Have either of you seen Draco?" asked Blaise as he sat down across from Hermione and Ginny and next to Ron and Seamus at the Gryffindor table.

"No. We haven't seen Harry wither. Rather odd, isn't it. I thought they'd be starving by now," Ginny said, Hermione and Ron nodding in agreement.

Blaise's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, wondering where his friend might have gone. "You don't think they're still in the Room of Requirements, do you?"

Hermione shrugged, turning back to her food. "As best of a guess as any. If they don't show up soon we'll go looking for them."

Blaise nodded, feeling as if that idea could only end badly.

* * *

Harry gasped as Draco's tongue brushed against his, hands twitching on his thigh until he moved one up to cup Draco's cheek. He moaned softly as Draco moved to straddle his lap, his own arm moving to wrap around Draco's waist the other being used to pull the blonde closer as it tangled in his hair.

Draco gasped from the slight tug on his hair, moving back slightly to catch his breathe. He opened his eyes and looked into Harry's, their foreheads resting together as the panted slightly. Draco swallowed and smiled, rubbing the back of Harry's neck soothingly. "Don't beat yourself up over the past or we'd never stop."

Harry nodded, eyes still glazed over, and pulled Draco back down for another kiss but stopped suddenly as a sharp banging came from the door. The pair froze and waited fro something to happen.

"Harry? Draco? Are you in there?" The muffled voice of Hermione asked.

Harry groaned softly, head falling back against the couch, making Draco giggle.

"Come on, Potter. We've worried them enough," he said, moving off of Harry's lap and quickly fixing his mused hair and clothes then grabbed his bag. He waited for Harry to do the same before moving to the door and opening it.

Hermione sighed softly, eyes wide. "Oh thank goodness. We were wondering where you two were."

"Where we always are, Hermione. No need to worry," Draco said, looking around to see Ron handing Blaise something small and gold with a sour look on his face.

Harry stepped up beside Draco, squeezing his hand lightly and nodding in agreement.

Hermione looked between the two, eyes slowly lighting up in realization. She cleared her throat and turned to Blaise and Ron. "We'll, now that we know they're okay I guess we can go." She turned and walked away, calling over her shoulder, "Don't forget that we have to stroll the halls tonight, Draco." And with that she was gone, Ron and Blaise following quickly behind her, snickering softly.

Draco turned to Harry, eyes sparkling and a smirk etched on his lips. "Meet me in the Charms corridor tonight at one."

Harry nodded, eyes wide as he watched a smirking Draco walk away.


	13. Chapter 13

"Draco?" Harry whispered into the darkness of the hall. "Draco, where are yo-" He stopped suddenly when a hand clamped over his mouth and tugged him into an empty classroom. His eyes went wide and he was spun around and pushed against the closed door, the strangers hand being replaced his lips.

Harry let out a muffled cry before he realized Draco was the one kissing him. He then relaxed into the kiss, his arms moving around the blonde's waist as he kissed back. He felt Draco's tongue swipe against his bottom lip and he parted his lips, moaning as Draco slowly slipped his tongue in.

They kissed for a moment longer until the need to breathe took over and they finally pulled back. Harry swallowed, his eyes flicking quickly to Draco's lips then back to the silver of Draco's eyes.

He laughed softly before saying, "Well, that was unexpected."

Draco smiled and nodded, pulling away from the raven haired boy to go sit behind the teacher's desk. Harry's eyes followed him curiously, attempting to discover what exactly he was there for. He swallowed again as Draco propped his feet onto the desk, saying, "Kissing the air out of you isn't the reason I asked you to come here."

"Oh?" Harry asked, moving to sit at the table in front of the teacher's desk, smirking at the situation he's been placed in.

Draco noticed his smirk and rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "No, I asked you here to...figure some things out. What we are, what will become of this, if you want the world to know you're with the son of a death eater. If we are in fact together, that is." He tipped his head back to look at Harry, eyes clouded with protection, obviously scared of Harry's answer.

Harry moved from his seat to stand beside Draco, the blonde watching him with worried eyes. His eyes grew wide as Harry leaned down and softly captured Draco's lips with his. Draco gave a soft sigh, his eye lids fluttering closed as Harry deepened the kiss ever so slightly.

He pulled back for a moment, looking again into Draco's eyes with a smile. " We're together if you want to be, because I want to be. I don't care who you father was, I care who you are and I want the whole world to know I'm with you." He watched as Draco's eyes brightened before kissing him again.

* * *

Hermione gave an annoyed sigh. Draco and she had agreed to meet at the Great Hall doors at half past mid-night before they went to be and he was ten minutes late. She considered going on ahead to bed when she heard the sound of soft laughs and murmurs.

Quickly, she hid in the doorway, peaking out to see who was out after hours and was shocked to see Harry come around the corner. She was about to say something to him about being caught when Draco followed quickly behind him, holding the shorter man's hand.

Hermione gave a small smile, watching as the two neared. She shifted so her back was against the wall, completely hidden from view, and listened to the boy's conversation.

"You should go. Hermione might be angry that you're out of bed," She heard Draco say.

"Yeah, sure," Harry responded then got silent, making Hermione curious as to what had happened. She peeked back around the door and instantly blushed at the sight of the two kissing. She moved to turn back around when out of the corner of her eyes she caught and glimpse of green.

Her eyes widened as she saw that it was Pansy, who was raising her wand with a disgusted look. Hermione quickly moved forward, pulling her own wand and shouting, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry and Draco looked up, surprised by what had happened and glanced from Hermione to Pansy, eyes wide.

Pansy scowled, fists clenched, and stared at Draco. "You'll pay for this," she said to the blonde before turning on her heel and stalking off.

Draco's eyes grew wide, staring after the girl as Hermione drew closer. "What did she mean?" Hermione asked. "What exactly are you going to pay for?"

Draco swallowed, shaking his head. "I don't know." He leaned back into Harry, confused.


End file.
